<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paper pilots by ohmyheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361502">paper pilots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheart/pseuds/ohmyheart'>ohmyheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Felix is oblivious but that's okay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, candy is Jeongin's love language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheart/pseuds/ohmyheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked around wildly, trying to figure out where the plane came from. His room was empty and the balcony door was closed, which meant it wasn’t from inside his house. He looked behind him, and his eyes widened when he saw a boy around his age sitting on the balcony across from him in the house next door.</p><p>The boy pointed to the plane on Felix’s lap and mimed opening it. Felix picked up the plane and unfolded it, revealing a note written down.</p><p>“I’m Jeongin. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>In which Felix and Jeongin make a new, unconventional way of talking to each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paper pilots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this entire one shot in a daze last night then proceeded to pass the fuck out so enjoy my boys</p><p>just as a note i made jeongin + 00 line the same age and hyung line a year older</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix wasn’t allowed on his balcony until he was 14 years old.</p><p>His parents told him it was too dangerous, and they had a point. Felix was accident-prone, to say the least. It wouldn’t surprise him if he got too excited seeing an animal on the ground, leaned too far forward to see it better, and ended up with a broken bone. So, he wasn’t allowed on the balcony in his room until he was 14 years old.</p><p>On his 14th birthday, he spent the evening sitting on the floor of his balcony, watching his new neighbours sitting on their front porch, talking to one another. He turned his gaze to the sunset in front of him, smiling softly at the orange and pink sky above him. Now, <em> this </em> was something he could get used to.</p><p>The paper plane hitting his face however, was a different story.</p><p>He looked around wildly, trying to figure out where the plane came from. His room was empty and the balcony door was closed, which meant it wasn’t from inside his house. He looked behind him, and his eyes widened when he saw a boy around his age sitting on the balcony across from him in the house next door.</p><p>The boy pointed to the plane on Felix’s lap and mimed opening it. Felix picked up the plane and unfolded it, revealing a note written down.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m Jeongin. What’s your name?” </em>
</p><p>Felix looked up at the boy, who was smiling at him. Felix lifted a finger to tell him to wait before running into his room and grabbing his notebook and a pencil. He sat back down and wrote a reply.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m Felix. You just moved in, right?” </em>
</p><p>Felix folded the paper into a plane and threw it to Jeongin. It landed on his balcony with ease and Jeongin opened it, reading what was inside. Jeongin rips a paper out of his notebook and writes a reply before sending another plane towards Felix.</p><p>
  <em> “I did! How old are you? I’m turning 14 in a few months.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I turned 14 today!” </em>
</p><p>Jeongin read Felix’s message and quickly disappears into his home, taking his notebook and pencil with him, leaving Felix very confused.</p><p>Five minutes pass and just as Felix starts to wonder if Jeongin is afraid of kids born the same year as him, Jeongin reappears on the balcony with a plane already made and heading towards Felix.</p><p>There was a bit more weight to this plane, and Felix quickly realizes that it is because there was a small butterscotch candy taped to the top of it. Opening up the plane, Felix sees a note that was longer than before.</p><p>
  <em> “Happy Birthday!!! My little sister has some cake downstairs, but I can’t tape that, so I hope you like butterscotch! I stole it from my mom’s bag, please don’t tell her.” </em>
</p><p>Felix laughs to himself, looking to Jeongin. He lifts a finger to his lips, showing Jeongin that his secret was safe with him. As Felix was preparing to write another message, a shout catches him off guard.</p><p>“Jeongin, are you still on the balcony? It’s time to come in!”</p><p>The people on the front porch, who Felix now realizes are Jeongin’s parents, start heading inside. Felix quickly writes down a message and throws the plane to Jeongin, who catches it.</p><p>
  <em> “Goodnight. See you soon?” </em>
</p><p>Jeongin smiles and nods at Felix in response before heading inside, taking everything, including all the planes, with him.</p><p>Felix gathers everything up and heads into his room, closing his door and drawing the curtains. He sets all the unfolded planes down on his desk, smiling at the pile. He picks up the one where Jeongin wishes him a happy birthday and carefully takes the candy off, making sure the tape doesn’t rip the paper.</p><p>He unwraps the candy and pops it into his mouth. It was a perfect coincidence that Jeongin gave him one of his favourite flavours.</p><p>Just as he was about to set the paper down, he stops himself and refolds the paper into a plane once again. He doesn’t know where the idea came from, but soon enough, he starts digging some string out, taping one end to the plane and standing on his desk to tape the other end to his ceiling.</p><p>He gets down and proudly looks at handiwork. Maybe if this continued, he would add more of his favourites to the collection. After all, Jeongin said he would see him soon.</p><p>Turns out, “soon” ended up meaning “the next day at school.”</p><p>“Did you know there’s a new student in the class next door?” Hyunjin asks Felix as the two leave the bathroom and head back to class for lunch.</p><p>“Really?” Felix asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I saw him earlier today. He— oh, there he is.” Hyunjin points up ahead.</p><p>Felix looks up and is surprised to see Jeongin standing alone by his classroom, nervously looking around as he held his bag tightly. He looked like he was bracing himself to go back inside for lunch.</p><p>He really should have made the realization sooner. He just moved in next door to him and Hyunjin said there was a new kid, so of course Jeongin would end up at the same school as his.</p><p>“He looks scared,” Hyunjin points out.</p><p>“I would be too if I didn’t know anyone,” Felix replied.</p><p>Felix starts to head over to him, but before he could take a single step, two people leave the classroom and approach Jeongin.</p><p>Jisung, who was also in the class next door, and Minho, who was a year older and was known to make it a habit of his to eat in Jisung’s class when he can, both start talking to Jeongin and gesture to the classroom. Felix sees Jeongin smile in relief and nods, following the two inside.</p><p>Jeongin’s eyes meet Felix’s as he walks, and the two wave at each other. Jeongin mimes some writing, and Felix gives him a thumbs up.</p><p>Hyunjin blinks, looking between the two. “Do you know him?”</p><p>“He’s my neighbour. We… spoke for the first time yesterday,” Felix responds. Does throwing paper planes with messages at each other count as speaking? Probably.</p><p>“Well, your friend just got kidnapped, so my condolences.”</p><p>Felix taps his foot excitedly, suppressing a grin. “It’s alright, I’ll just see him after school.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So, how was your first day? Jisung and Minho treat you good?” </em>
</p><p>Jeongin takes a moment to write his reply before he sends a plane.</p><p>
  <em> “The morning was eh, but Jisung and Minho were really nice, even if they are a bit weird. They invited me to lunch tomorrow too, maybe you and your friend can join us?” </em>
</p><p>Felix winces before he began to write. The last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint Jeongin, but being new meant he wasn’t aware of the rules, both formal and unspoken.</p><p>
  <em> “We’re not really allowed to eat in other classes. The only exception is when the older students are volunteering to help teachers during part of their lunch, which explains Minho.” </em>
</p><p>Jeongin frowns as he reads Felix’s message. He writes down another message and sends the plane over.</p><p>
  <em> “That sucks :( but this way of talking is way cooler, right?” </em>
</p><p>Felix makes sure to place that message apart from the other ones before writing another message and sending it to Jeongin.</p><p>
  <em> “Of course! Why talk with food between us when we can have this giant space between us.” </em>
</p><p>Jeongin pouts at Felix, and Felix begins to laugh at his expression. Jeongin heads back into his house, and Felix panics for a moment, thinking he hurt his feelings. Jeongin quickly returns, however, and he is carrying something in his hand. Felix watches him tape something to his plane before sending it over.</p><p>Felix picks up the plane, and giggles as he sees another candy taped to the top of the plane. He unfolds the plane and reads the message.</p><p>
  <em> “Look, now there’s food between us. Hope you like strawberry.” </em>
</p><p>Felix pops the candy in his mouth before writing another message.</p><p>
  <em> “I love it. Did you steal this from your mom too?” </em>
</p><p>As Jeongin writes, Felix hears his name being called from inside. Jeongin notices Felix getting antsy, so he quickly finishes writing and throws the plane over.</p><p>Felix opens the plane as Jeongin gathers his things.</p><p>
  <em> “Jisung gave me some at lunch. See you tomorrow?” </em>
</p><p>The two wave goodbye and enter their homes. Felix puts his things on his desk before grabbing the paper that he put aside earlier.</p><p>He wasn’t quite sure why he hung up this specific plane instead of another one. Maybe it was because of how earnest Jeongin’s message was, and how he truly believed that the inconvenience of making and throwing paper planes was better than talking at school or walking next door to see the other person.</p><p>Either way, he found himself agreeing with Jeongin. It was definitely way cooler, and it felt like their own special thing.</p><p>That was how the two operated for a long time. With their different classes and friend group throughout the rest of middle school and being dropped off and picked up by their own parents, leaving no time to walk to and from school, Jeongin and Felix made a silent agreement to meet on the balcony and have their paper plane conversations every day. The most they had ever interacted outside of their balconies were when they greeted each other when they walked by each other in the school hallways.</p><p>Their conversations would range from ten minutes to almost twelve hours one weekend, causing Felix to leave the house at one point to buy a new notebook. They would talk about what they did that day, their own personal lives, or just have dumb debates between each other.</p><p>It was annoying, inconvenient, and a little dumb considering they could see each other on the weekends, but it was <em> their </em> special thing. It would make zero sense if they had to explain it to anyone, but it was fun to throw paper planes from their balconies, and Felix felt a rush of joy every time Jeongin sent over a piece of candy for him.</p><p><em> “My dad found my stash and took me to the dentist,” </em> Jeongin had written one time. <em> “He was surprised when they said I had no cavities, so he’s convinced I have some sort of immunity.” </em></p><p>That was another plane Felix had hung up, just because he laughed so hard he ended up crying. Not every conversation had a plane hung up afterwards, but Felix made sure to save the most memorable ones for his room.</p><p>“You sure have a lot of planes hanging up,” Felix’s mom had said one day.</p><p>Felix just shrugged in response. “I think they look cool.”</p><p>After almost two years of this, things began to shift once they entered high school.</p><p>First off, both of their parents had gifted them phones for the occasion. Does this mean Felix and Jeongin decide to text each other instead because of how simple and convenient it is? Absolutely not. They had saved their numbers just in case of emergencies, but their chat log remained empty.</p><p>The second thing that had happened was that they actually were able to talk to each other at school occasionally.</p><p>No lunchroom restrictions meant that they could actually have a short conversation with each other before going over to their respective friends.</p><p>Sitting at one of the tables outside were Felix, Hyunjin, and a new friend, Seungmin, who the two met in their class when he let Hyunjin copy his homework before class. All he asked for in repayment was for Hyunjin to buy his lunch, which Hyunjin did, and Seungmin decided that the two were good company to keep.</p><p>Sitting under one of the trees on the field were Jeongin, Jisung, Minho, and two of Minho’s friends that he had made last year while Jisung and Jeongin were still in middle school, Changbin and Chan.</p><p>Jeongin had told him how the two were fun to tease but were overall very sweet and funny, making sure to take him and Jisung under their wings at the new school.</p><p>Forcing their friends to interact with others during lunch just so the two of them could talk wasn’t the most appealing idea to them, so they stuck with what they were used to, which was making faces at each other from across the field and catching up during their evening talks.</p><p>The two had never missed a day, at least until one day during their second year of high school, three years since the paper planes had begun.</p><p>Felix was chatting with Hyunjin and Seungmin before class when Jeongin walked in, placed something on Felix’s desk, gave him a sheepish smile, and speed-walked out of the room.</p><p>Hyunjin and Seungmin gave Felix a confused look, but Felix had no idea what was going on. He finally looked down at what Jeongin had given him and his eyes widened.</p><p>A paper plane sat on his desk with a small bag of heart-shaped candy next to it.</p><p>Felix opened up the plane to read the message inside.</p><p>
  <em> “My parents are dragging Wonyoung and I to see our aunt after school and we won’t be home until midnight I’m sooooo sorry we can’t talk tonight I promise I’ll make it up to you love youuuuu~~~” </em>
</p><p>“I didn’t know Jeongin was your boyfriend,” Seungmin said, reading over Felix’s shoulder.</p><p>“What!? No, he isn’t!” Felix nearly yelled, bringing the letter to his chest.</p><p>“He said he loved you and gave you heart-shaped candy.”</p><p>“Yeah, but he doesn’t mean it like <em> that. </em> Also, he’s been giving me heart-shaped candy for a while now. It doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>Seungmin looked to Hyunjin for help, but all he got was a tired look from him.</p><p>“Don’t bother, I’ve had to deal with this for a long time,” Hyunjin says. “Despite the fact that they talk every day on their balconies, gaze at each other from across the field at lunch and Felix gets given candy every single day from Jeongin, they are, shockingly, not boyfriends.”</p><p>“You don’t even have a crush on him?” Seungmin asks.</p><p>Felix sputters. “No? What? No! Why would you think that?”</p><p>“I mean, I’ve been suspecting it since last year but didn’t want to say anything since I barely knew you,” Seungmin explained. “Every time you tell us about him you have this giddy expression on your face, and when you come to sit with us at lunch after talking to him, it’s like you’re in your own little world for a bit and we have to bring you back down to Earth.”</p><p>Felix looks at him, stunned. “Am I not allowed to like my friend?”</p><p>“Seungmin, please hold me back before I attack him,” Hyunjin sighs.</p><p>“This is going nowhere,” Seungmin mutters to himself. “I guess we’ll see tonight.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Felix asks.</p><p>“This is the first time you’re not going to talk to each other in three years, right? We’ll see how you react and go from there.”</p><p>Felix rolls his eyes and takes a piece of candy out of the bag and eats it. “I can last <em> one </em> day without seeing Jeongin.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Felix wasn’t sure what brought him out to the balcony later that evening.</p><p>He didn’t forget that Jeongin wouldn’t be there. In fact, it was on his mind all day. Still, it felt weird if he didn’t go outside, and it felt even weirder not seeing Jeongin sitting across from him. It was like his entire schedule was thrown out the window. He almost considered texting him, but his fear of coming off as too clingy was the only thing stopping him. Jeongin didn’t text him, which meant that he was probably fine, so why wasn’t Felix?</p><p>It was practically eating him alive that he wasn’t making a plane right now. He could feel his mood plummeting over the fact that he wasn’t listening to Jeongin’s laugh right now or seeing his eye smile or making dumb faces at each other from across the balcony. He realizes now just how much of a constant Jeongin is in his life, and he felt miserable without him.</p><p>Felix blinks, remembering what Seungmin had said that morning, and slowly, the pieces started coming into place.</p><p>He takes a step back and feels something under his foot. Looking down he spots a paper plane that he doesn’t remember leaving behind last night. He picks it up and opens it, reading what was inside.</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t miss me too much, Lixie! &lt;3” </em>
</p><p>The final piece came into place when he felt his cheeks burning when he saw the heart Jeongin had drawn. It seemed like he had two airplanes to hang up tonight.</p><p>He shamefully pulled out his phone.</p><p>
  <b>Seungmin’s Homework Black Market</b>
</p><p><b>Felix:</b> So.</p><p><b>Hyunjin:</b> So?</p><p><b>Felix:</b> I have a crush on Jeongin</p><p><b>Seungmin:</b> EVERYBODY POINT AND LAUGH</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Felix is not one for violence, which is why he did not want to knock the smug grin off of Hyunjin and Seungmin’s face when they walked into class the next morning, he wanted someone else to do it for him.</p><p>“So, how was last night?” Seungmin asked.</p><p>“And be as honest as possible,” Hyunjin added, holding back a laugh.</p><p>Felix didn’t have it in him to fight back. Instead, he groaned and put his head on the table. “I was miserable! I never knew how much I could crave hearing a laugh until last night.” Felix raised his head and pouted at his friends. “I miss Jeongin.”</p><p>“You’re a nightmare,” Seumgin says.</p><p>“And you’ll see him at lunch today,” Hyunjin adds. “Your main concern should be after school.”</p><p>Felix sits up. “What’s happening after school today?”</p><p>“Now you know that you like him, you tell him,” Hyunjin explains. “It’s very simple.”</p><p>“No? Not simple. I’m not doing that. I don’t even know if he likes me back.”</p><p>“Delivering a paper plane and candy to you directly could be seen as a romantic gesture,” Seungmin says.</p><p>“Plus, the note you texted us last night seemed a bit flirty,” Hyunjin points out. “Jeongin’s not an affectionate guy from what I’ve seen, but he hugs you and pinches your cheek a lot.”</p><p>“And don’t think we haven’t noticed him blowing kisses at you when you make faces at each other during lunch.”</p><p>“That’s not enough proof,” Felix sighs. “He’s a really friendly guy, so maybe that’s what everything means to him.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to Felix, Jeongin was having his own crisis of his own by the steps outside the school, surrounded by his friends.</p><p>Jeongin whined as he grabbed and shook Minho’s arm. “It was a nightmare! I never want to be away from Felix ever again.”</p><p>“Oh really? We couldn’t tell based on the” Changbin checks his phone, “78 messages you sent to the group chat that says ‘I miss Felix’” with varying degrees of desperation.”</p><p>“Well I still do, and I am two seconds away from running into his classroom and tackling him with a hug.”</p><p>“No! You are not going to ruin our carefully planned seducing of Felix,” Jisung says sternly.</p><p>“I am literally begging you to stop calling it that,” Chan says wearily.</p><p>Minho gently pats Jeongin’s head. “Just hold it together until lunch and continuing doing what Changbin and I told you to do.”</p><p>Jeongin sighs and lets go of Minho. “I don’t know how much longer the plan will work. Felix is perfect, but he’s also dense as hell.”</p><p>“I told you to switch to heart-shaped candy months ago, has he still not questioned it?” Jisung asked.</p><p>Jeongin shakes his head. “Changbin said to be more affectionate and Minho said to blow him kisses, but Felix is a super touchy guy. He clings onto Hyunjin and Seungmin all the time and probably thinks what I’m doing is normal friendship stuff.”</p><p>“What about what I told you to put in your two messages? The little ‘love you’ and the one you left on his balcony before you left?” Chan asked.</p><p>“I haven’t spoken to him since yesterday at lunch,” Jeongin explains. “There was no way in hell I was going to text him while I was gone. What if I looked too needy?”</p><p>“You are needy,” Changbin points out.</p><p>“But he can’t know that!”</p><p>Minho lifts a hand up. “I think we need a more direct approach. Jeongin, just grab him and kiss him.”</p><p><em> “Finally, </em> some good advice.”</p><p>“NO!?” Jisung, Changbin, and Chan all shout.</p><p>“You’ll give him a heart attack,” Chan says. “You can’t make him your boyfriend if he’s dead.”</p><p>Jisung laughs. “He’s liked the guy for a year and a half now, I’m sure he’ll take anything at this point.”</p><p>Jeongin punches Jisung’s arm as Changbin pulls out his phone to check the time. “Class is starting soon. We’ll continue this at lunch.”</p><p>They enter the school and split up, with Minho, Changbin, and Chan heading to their class and Jeongin and Jisung heading to theirs.</p><p>As they walked, Jisung nudged Jeongin.</p><p>“Just talk to him at lunch and we’ll go from there. Don’t overthink it. Just go with your instincts.”</p><p>Jeongin nods. “Alright.”</p><p>Lunch rolls around faster than anyone expects. Jeongin’s friends sit in their usual spot as Jeongin stands by the door, waiting for Felix to come outside. Soon enough, he does, with Seungmin and Hyunjin close behind.</p><p>Seungmin grabs Hyunjin’s wrist the moment he sees Jeongin and drags him away. “We’ll go wait at our table.”</p><p>Felix and Jeongin wave to them before looking at one another.</p><p>“So… how was the trip?” Felix asks.</p><p>“Kind of boring,” Jeongin replied. “I would’ve preferred talking to you.”</p><p>Felix felt his face flush as he replied. “I didn’t want to text you because I assumed you were fine.”</p><p>“Fine?” Jeongin nearly yelled. “Felix, I was miserable without you but I didn’t text you because I didn’t want to bother you.”</p><p>Felix looked at him, stunned. He sighed in relief. “So I wasn’t the only one basically dying last night.”</p><p>“I’ve grown so used to having you in my life that everything just felt…”</p><p>“Off?” Felix finishes.</p><p>Jeongin slowly nods, softly smiling at him. “Yeah, exactly that.”</p><p>They fall into silence before Felix looks over at his friends. “I’ll talk to you later, Jeongin.”</p><p>Something comes over Jeongin as he grabs Felix’s hand, stopping him from leaving.</p><p><em> “Don’t overthink it,” </em> Jisung had said. <em> “Just go with your instincts.” </em></p><p>“Let’s have lunch together. I said I’d make it up to you, so let’s eat. Alone.”</p><p>“Oh.” Felix stares at him, shocked, before coming back to his sense. He gave Jeongin a big grin. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> “Do you remember the plan?” </em> Hyunjin says over the phone.</p><p>“Just throw it and pray,” Felix answers, neatly folding the pink paper into a plane.</p><p><em> “And don’t run away. That’s important too,” </em> Seungmin adds.</p><p>His lunch with Jeongin gave Felix the burst of confidence that he needed to make a move, and what better way to do it than with the one thing that binds the two of them together.</p><p>Felix leaned back in his desk chair and nearly fell when he saw Jeongin through his window, sitting and waiting for Felix.</p><p>“Okay, it’s happening. Wish me good luck,” Felix whispers.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t die!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Or miss throwing it!”</em>
</p><p>Felix hangs up and picks up the plane, heading towards the balcony.</p><p>The moment he steps outside, Jeongin stands up and waves to him. Felix waves back, and he sees how Jeongin gets confused as he notices that he didn’t bring his notebook or pencil with him.</p><p>Felix takes a deep breath as he throws what could be his last paper plane.</p><p>Jeongin catches the plane in the air and opens it, reading what’s inside.</p><p>
  <em> My Favourite Sweet in the World, Jeongin, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> First, I want to apologize for this long overdue message. You know I’m dense, so, if anything, you should be proud of me for finally coming to my senses. Second, I was miserable last night. I didn’t just miss talking to you, but I missed seeing your face too. I missed hearing your laugh when I said something funny. I missed how you scrunch your nose at me when I teased you. I know it was only one day and I’m here acting like a lovesick fool, but I’m blaming it on unrealized feelings catching up to me all at once. So yeah, Yang Jeongin, to make a long story short, I have a crush on you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you’ve liked me back this whole time, sorry for making you wait this long. If you don’t, please don’t let me lose my best friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your Favourite Paper Pilot, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Felix </em>
</p><p>Felix is anxious as he waits for Jeongin to finish reading the letter. After what feels like a hundred years, Jeongin glances up at him, looking completely overwhelmed. He looks down at the letter again and rereads it and, to Felix’s surprise, he turns around and runs inside his house.</p><p>“Great,” Felix mutters to himself, feeling his chest ache. “Absolutely fantastic.”</p><p>He heads back his room and just as he shuts his curtain, he hears the doorbell ring. With no one home but him, he heads downstairs to answer it.</p><p>He opens the door to see Jeongin standing in front of him, panting like he just ran a marathon, his paper plane still in his hand.</p><p>“Jeongin? What are you doing?”</p><p>Jeongin stands up straight and hands Felix a piece of candy. Felix looks at it closely and recognizes it as a Hershey’s kiss.</p><p>“Do you want it?” Jeongin asks.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you want it?” Jeongin asks more sternly.</p><p>Felix doesn’t know how to respond. He hesitantly picks it up. “Um, yes? I’m still confused.”</p><p>Jeongin grabs the front of Felix’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss. The moment of confusion passes quickly as Felix wraps his arms around Jeongin’s waist and kisses him back.</p><p>They break away but do not let go of each other just yet. Jeongin puts his arms around Felix’s shoulders as Felix rests his forehead on Jeongin’s.</p><p>They don’t say a word to each other, choosing to savour the moment for as long as they could, smiles plastered on their faces.</p><p>In Felix’s hand held Jeongin’s treat and in Jeongin’s held Felix’s paper plane, just like how it’s always been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/jeongminsung">Twitter!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/sosweetie">CuriousCat!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>